


casual encounters

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Coming of Age, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Summer Romance, Teenagers, The story is situated in The Hamptons, Tony Stark is Peter's Dad, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And, Peter gained this new-found sexual freedom that made him hook up with a few guys at the beginning of summer. He has a great friends-with-benefits relationship with Quentin.Maybe they fell in love along the way.Or. Maybe this will be all one-shots about Peter and Quentin sorting their shit out.





	casual encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Peter lost his virginity to Quentin Beck almost at the end of junior year.

He doesn't really regret it. It wasn't _that_ bad for it to be his first time. Quentin definitely wasn't a good fuck, Peter could tell that even if he didn't have a single drop of experience himself, but Quentin was kind of sweet. Yes, it wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that good either. It was too awkward, too rushed, too distant and it kind of hurt.

MJ did warn him about that. 

Peter was over at Quentin's house and his parents were out, they were supposed to be studying but they had been texting each other suggestively all week, and when the opportunity came, they took it. 

They did it on Quentin's big bed, Peter had to actually insist Beck wear a condom. They at least had lube, well, not lube _lube_. But, Quentin found a tube of Vaseline because he just couldn't slip it inside Peter because it hurt too much and it just didn't fit at first. Peter was actually freaking out with embarrassment as he laid in the middle of the bed, with his legs spread open while Quentin laid between them, slipping his dick in slowly as he kissed Peter's neck wetly and messily. Peter didn't like that too much, so he had to direct Quentin's face to his own to make out to distract himself from the pain and discomfort that he felt in the beginning.

It was way different than having two of his own fingers or his ex-boyfriend's inside him. That was for sure. 

Peter was still wearing his school shirt and socks. They were in such a horny hurry that he forgot to take it off. Quentin kept slipping out in the beginning, and Peter laid there, with his hands gripping both sides of the pillow underneath his head as he connected eyes with Quentin, they sort of had a moment every time he would slide in again. Because Peter's eyes would flutter and his breath would accelerate as Quentin muttered how _fucking hot _Peter was. Peter was mostly quiet, he was too shy to emit any noises, he would just moan breathily from time to time because Beck's dick felt good when it would go deep, but he would deliver more pants than moans.

He still wasn't comfortable with being noisy (later on, _huh_, maybe just a little). 

It did hurt but Peter expected to be worse; that Tumblr blog was right about bottoming for the first time was different for everybody, Peter thought as Quentin start going faster, delivering quick, strong thrust that made their skin slap and Peter's body was moving in time with the thrusts.

It was his first time so sometimes it would get too intense and he had to tell Quentin to slow down and pull out. They would kiss hotly as Peter recovered. 

Quentin looked hot from above, his eyebrows were furrowed, he was groaning in pleasure and his arms muscles would bulge out as he held his waist on his hands. He really likes Quentin's hands. And, Peter had some sort of epiphany for a short moment, because he realized he was getting fucked by the hottest guy in school. That actually made him smile a little as he looked down to watch how their bodies were joined. 

Beck was used to fucking girls, so his movements and ways were off, he would do things that he thought were turning on Peter, but it would only make Peter grimace a little, but he did appreciate the effort. 

It felt weird to be filled like this, but it felt _good _too. Peter thought back then that he would definitely get used to having sex. Quentin never touched his prostate, not like Peter did when he would masturbate, but he didn't really care at that moment. That was too much to ask for anyway. 

Peter only gasped once when his friend pulled out completely and went back in hard. He had to tell Quentin to not do that again because it hurt. 

Peter didn't come, it wasn't a surprise, he wasn't expecting to, not when Quentin lasted thirteen minutes. Peter felt weird watching someone having an orgasm because of him, it was hot, to be honest. And, Quentin looked really sexy groaning manly and gripping Peter's wrist as he slowed down. 

"Did you come?" Quentin had panted, eyes closed as he flopped on his back, next to Peter. 

He tried to not feel disappointed. He stayed quiet and Quentin looked down Peter's body with half-closed eyes. He watched Peter's half-hard dick and then looked at him. 

"Want me to make you come?" 

Before Peter knew it, he was grabbing Beck's hand in a soft grip and guiding it in-between his legs. He got on his side, closed his legs and trapped the bigger hand in-between them. He got off by grinding on the heel of Quentin's palm and listening to his mutters of how hard Peter was making him again. 

Honestly, it was then that Peter thought to himself '_God, I love dick so much'._

Peter wanted to be fingered, but he was shy to ask.

They just laid there, sweaty, next to each other, as they caught their breaths and stared at the ceiling. Peter closed his legs awkwardly, carefully too because his ass felt weird. The sides of their legs touched and Peter resisted the urge to sit up and reach down with his hand to touch his hole because it felt _pretty fucking weird. _

He did read in a random blog that it would feel like that after doing anal. 

Beck had sighed and said, "That was amazing." 

Peter had raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his belly, "Yeah," He said, still a little breathless. 

"We should do it again some other time," His friend looked at him and Peter turned his face till they were close.

"_Y-yeah_," He nodded and smiled awkwardly.

Quentin drove him home that day and he wanted to fuck again, in his car, but Peter refused to because his body still was feeling weird and his ass ached. So, he just ended up giving Quentin a blowjob in a deserted street in his neighborhood. He was still learning to give head too. 

His mom did ask him why was he acting so odd, and Peter shrugged it off, because – 'Mom, I _finally _got fucked and it was cool' wasn't an option.

Peter laid on his bed for a while with a shy grin as he hid his face in his pillow, he stopped feeling lame and clumsy that day somehow. Because, he finally had sex, even if it wasn't that great, he was happy. 

Quentin texted him a goodnight text and Peter's heart skipped a beat. Stupidly. 

He hid in his bathroom and told Ned and MJ _everything_ and they giggled and gagged at the same time.

Also... he and Quentin ended up having sex several times after that. And, he gained this new-found sexual freedom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? It really helps to make me feel better about writing :')
> 
> Leave a prompt!


End file.
